warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Braton Vandal
| notes = }} The Braton Vandal is a Primary Assault Rifle, with a prominent damage in Slash, available at Mastery Rank 0. The Braton Vandal is a vandalized Braton, sold as a special edition in the Market between February 15, 2013 to February 19, 2013, in celebration of Open Beta. The Braton Vandal features a higher base damage, accuracy, and status chance, though it sacrifices fire-rate and Puncture damage in trade for Slash. The Braton Vandal does not deviate far from its origins, performing as a multi-purpose rifle for any situation. The Braton Vandal is a limited-edition weapon, and could only be obtained during the window it was sold for on Open Beta release. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Slash damage. Advantages: *High base damage. *Fair critical chance. *Good status chance. *Good accuracy and low recoil. *One polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Below average fire-rate. *Low Puncture damage makes it less effective against armored targets. Acquisition This weapon was only available for purchase during the Open Beta Celebration Weekend (Closed Beta hotfix 6.3) starting from Friday, February 15 at 12:00pm EST through Tuesday, February 19 until 9:00am EST. It could be bought for only 1 (credit) and has no rank restriction, so it could be immediately acquired by anyone who logged on during the open beta weekend regardless of time spent playing the game. The Braton Vandal can no longer be acquired. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton Vandal can burn down quickly, though not as quickly as the Braton. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when appropriate. *When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from avoiding sustained long range fighting can compensate for the damage you'll take in melee/short range combat. *Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to help regain ammo when needed, or bring Team Ammo Restores. Trivia *Prior to Update 7.11.0, the Stalker used a Braton Vandal as his primary weapon. *The Braton Vandal features a different, stronger audio to that of the Standard Bratons. *It is confirmed by DERebecca that the Vandal series weapons will remain exclusive and not available anymore in the future.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/38144-may-1st-hot-feedback-topics/ Confirmed only for Braton Vandal and Lato Vandal. (The only ones from the Vandal series which were gifts and not rewards) Since the post, various new Vandal weapons have been introduced, as rewards from events, which may return in future events. *When introduced, the Braton Vandal was a straight upgrade of the Braton; with an increased statistical damage and fire-rate over the standard edition. Later on the Braton was buffed to its current stats; possibly due to the debates over the exclusivity of what was considered by most to be the strongest assault rifle at the time. The regular braton was later buffed to the damage of the Vandal version, making its higher accuracy the only advantage over the regular Braton. Media BratonVandal1.png Braton Vandal update.jpg See also *MK1-Braton, the predecessor to the Braton. *Braton, the upgrade to the MK1-Braton. *Braton Prime, the prime counterpart of the Braton. References de:Braton Vandal Category:Vandal Category:Primary Category:Rifles